freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Relic Maze/Transcript
'-Lilac & Carol's Scenes-' Dragon Valley Torque, a Shellduck, is being held up by Serpentine, a Snake with robotic arms. Serpentine: How many Chasers are left? Tell me! Torque: You didn't say Please. Serpentine: Don't play games with me, duckling! Tell me! Torque: Fine, be that way. Torque retreats into his shell, infuriating Serpentine. Serpentine: TSSSHAH! Where's that blasted snake mount?! Remains'' of the Hunter Snake come flying in next to Serpentine.'' Serpentine: I guess we'll have to do this the hard way! Serpentine shoots Torque a few times, who bounces right and back to him, with Serpentine firing Torque into the trees with a barrage of shots. Serpentine: I can do this all day! Lilac and a panicked Torque fall out of the trees. Serpentine: What is this hideous creature? Lilac stands up and runs to Torque's side. Lilac: Stay back! Serpentine brandishes his pistol. Serpentine: Oohh, no! The duck man comes with me! Lilac: I'm not gonna let you eat him! Sepentine: What? Lilac grabs Torque and Dragon Boosts past Serpentine. '' '''Serpentine: '''WHAT THE!? ''Serpentine fires a missile in Lilac's direction, blowing up the area ahead, then comes to investigate. Serpentine: Tchyaa hahahahaha! Too easy! As Serpentine leaves, Lilac and Torque come out from behind a rock they were hiding behind. Torque: '''(sighs) That was a close one. '''Torque: Thank you, Miss...? Lilac: Lilac. Torque: Miss Lilac. Carol drives in with her Motorcycle. Carol: Are you okay? I saw a huge explosion back there! Lilac: You've been following me this whole time, haven't you? Carol: Duh? Torque: I take it you know this guy? Carol: Girl. Torque: This girl? Lilac walks over to Carol's side. Lilac: She's like my tail! Always right behind me. Carol: Carol the Wildcat, at your service! AaaandthisisLilac. Torque: Well I'm Torque. I'm a, uh, shell-duck. Lilac: Shellduck? Torque: It's more of a nickname. I'm not exactly from around here. Dragon Valley: Lilac's Treehouse Lilac: So what are you doing out here? The skies haven't been safe for days. Torque: Someone is about to steal the Kingdom Stone, and I have to stop them. Lilac: The Kingdom Stone? That's impossible! Carol: Yeah, only I could steal it! Lilac: Pff, you wish. Torque: It's already happening. Mayor Zao is sending troops in disguise to the ancient temple. I have to warn them! '-Blooper Start-' Lilac: Carol and I are pretty fast. We could run right-- blegh. Lilac runs right off-screen, with Torque looking confused and Carol having an amused expression on her face. Lilac: *laughing* I'm sorry! Lilac comes back to Carol and Torque. '-Blooper End-' Lilac: Carol and I are pretty fast. We could run over there for you. Torque: Seriously? Carol: Yep! I've got a motorcycle! And she's a Dragon! They're like, super fast. Lilac: Darn straight! Torque; Well... It's worth a shot! Hurry over there, before it's too late! Carol: What about you? Torque: I'll catch up with you as soon as I find all my stuff. Lilac: Right! C'mon Carol! Ancient Temple Lilac and Carol run to the entrance of the temple, where they find General Gong standing guard. Lilac: General Gong! Gong: You two again? Carol: '''Nice to see you too. '''Lilac: We have to talk to you. The Kingdom Stone is in danger! Gong: Don't be ridiculous! Nothing gets past MY nose! Carol: Will you just listen for a minute? ''Neera Li'''' appears on the scene, dropping in next to Gong.'' Neera: What is the meaning of this? Lilac: We mean no disrespect, we're just trying to- Neera: You heard what the General said. There is nothing to worry about. Lilac/Carol: But- Neera: Don't make me repeat myself. Lilac and Carol step away to talk in private. Carol: Well, they look like they know what they're doin'. Why don't we just charge up and go home? Whaddya say? Lilac: I don't know. I feel like they're hiding something from us... Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, and a Shang Mu Truck appears, and the girls quickly duck out of the way as it barges through the temple. Gong: It's an ambush! Neera jumps after the truck, with Lilac and Carol now able to enter the temple. Lilac: Follow me! '-Milla's Scene-' ''Milla Basset'''' burrows out of the ground, along with a crate, then carries it to her friend Mr. Stumpy.'' Milla: Guess what I got, Mr. Stumpy! The secret ingredient for my SUPER feather potion! Milla throws the crate on the ground, scattering Crystal Shards around. Milla: I'll fly real high in the clouds so I can find my mommy and daddy, and we'll live happily ever after, like in the stories! Milla: Doesn't that sound great?! Mr. Stumpy: ... Milla: You're so funny when you don't say anything! The ground begins to shake'', making Milla a little nervous.'' Milla: What's going on? Milla walks around a bit, until she sees a Shang Mu Truck coming. Scared, she runs and hops into a nearby tree. Lilac is seen Dragon Boosting after the truck. Milla peeks out of the tree. Milla: A dragon? Milla: I've always wanted to meet a dragon! Milla puppy floats to the temple. '-Lilac & Carol's Scene (Boss Battle)-' Ancient Temple: Kingdom Stone Shrine Lilac & Carol reach the shrine, where they see they're former friend and rival, ''Spade'', tying a rope to the Kingdom Stone. Carol: Spade? What's he doing here? Lilac walks up to Spade, followed by Carol. Lilac: HEY! Lilac: What do you think you're doing?! That's the Kingdom Stone! Spade: So? I need it to find my father's killer. Not like a couple of traitors like yourselves would care. Carol: I'd rather be called a traitor than a murderer. Lilac: The Scarves left us no choice! Spade: And you've left me no choice! Spade jumps up into the air, raining down cards which are absorbed by Lilac's Dragon Cyclone and Carol's Wild Kick. Spade: Still training, I see. Carol: You wanna fight? Come and get it! Spade: I'd love to stay and dance, but Mayor Zao's got a tight schedule. Spade: Besides, if something else were to be guarding this thing, I'd hate to be around when it wakes up. Lilac: You're insane, you know that? You're never gonna get away with it! Spade: (chuckles) We'll see about that. The girls run at Spade, who jumps on the Kingdom Stone, which releases a shockwave that stuns Lilac and Carol. The rope pulls the Kingdom Stone, along with Spade up and out of the cave. Carol: He'll never make it out. Lilac: But we should! Come on! Previous: Dragon Valley (Lilac & Carol) / Aqua Tunnel (Milla, Stage has no transcript) Next: Fortune Night Category:Transcripts